The Dog in the Tree
by Elphabalover101
Summary: Elphaba saves a Dog from the Gale Force. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Oh, you think I own Wicked? That's funny! Ya, if I owned Wicked, I wouldn't be writing this right now.**

* * *

Elphaba watched from behind a bush as the Gale Force chased after a poor little Dog.

"Come back here you stupid animal!" one of the men yelled after the Dog.

Elphaba had to force herself not to loose her temper. Ever since becoming the Wicked Witch of the West, Elphaba had made it her job to protect the Animals who were being hurt by the Wizard. It wasn't easy, but the green girl knew it was the right thing to do. After all, Animals were just as smart as humans.

Elphaba knew what it was like to be bullied for being different. It wasn't easy being born the only green girl in Oz. Even as a child, people would run away from her, screaming in utter terror. And her crazy magical outbursts only give the Ozians more reason to fear her.

She cringed at the memories of her childhood. Nobody deserved to be treated the way she had been treated. That was why the green girl was so determined to protect the Animals.

Elphaba was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard something that sounded like someone calling for help. She looked through the bush again and saw the Gale Force had finally caught the Dog. Acting on instincts, Elphaba threw her hands out in front of her, aiming for the Dog being held by one of the Gale Force men.

Green sparks flew out of Elphaba's hands, hitting the Dog and making it fly high up into a tree.

"What in Oz's name is going on here?" One of the men demanded, looking for an explanation. None of them noticed when Elphaba stepped out from behind her hiding place and into the clearly.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" She yelled, resulting in the Gale Force turning around to find the Wicked Witch of the West standing behind them, hands on her hips.

In only a matter of seconds, all of their guns were aimed at the green girl.

"Don't move, Witch!" The leader growled, not taking his eyes off Elphaba, in case she tried to run.

"What, you think I'm here to surrender to you? Don't make me laugh!" Elphaba cackled at the mere thought.

"But no, I'm only here because you dared to try and harm that Dog just a minute ago. You should know by now that I do not stand for such injustices. What have the Animals ever done to you? To deserve this treatment? Nothing! Now, I suggest you leave now and run back to your silly little Wizard, before I have to turn you all into frogs." She threatened, readying herself for if she was forced to use her magic.

"Silence, Witch! You're coming with us back to the Emerald City." the man who was obviously the leader stated, motioning for the rest of the Gale Force to grab Elphaba.

"You were warned." right as the Gale Force was about to grab her, Elphaba waved her hands in their direction, causing green smoke to engulf the Gale Force. When the smoke cleared, the men were all laying on the ground, asleep.

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't turn you all into frogs, like I said I would." Elphaba said, even though she knew none of them had heard her. She then walked over to the tree that the Dog had landed in and looked up at the Dog.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba called up to the Dog.

"Y-yes, thanks to you. But can I please come down now?" The Dog asked, not liking being so high off the ground.

"Oh, of course! I'm so sorry about having to put you up there!" Elphaba apologized, using her magic to get the Dog back on the ground.

"Thank you, Miss Elphaba, for saving me. My name is Rina" The Dog, Rina, thanked Elphaba. It didn't bother Elphaba that Rina knew her name. In fact, she would be surprised if Rina didn't know who she was. Elphaba was well known by the Animals for her work to protect them from the Wizard.

"Nice to meet you, Rina. And there's no need to thank me. What the Wizard is doing is wrong, and he must be stopped. Just be more careful next time, so you don't get caught again." Elphaba responded, smiling at Rina.

"I don't see how the Ozians think you are so Wicked. In fact, you're wonderful! The Wonderful Witch of the West." Rina commented.

"Rina, it was my choice to become the Wicked Witch of the West. My choice, and mine alone. And I don't regret that choice." Elphaba explained.

"But Miss Elphaba, you could have been the Wizard's Grand Vizir! You could have been loved my all of Oz, yet you gave it all up for the Animals." Rina said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I'd rather die then work for the man who hurts those who are different. Besides, he just wanted me for my power. He has no magic, so he needed someone who did. Morrible has some magic, but it's limited. She can't read the Grimmerie like I can. Don't worry about me, Rina. I'm plenty capable of defending myself against the Ozians. I have to go now, though. You better get home before the spell I put on the Gale Force wears off and they wake up. Goodbye, Rina. Stay safe." Elphaba grabbed her broom from where she had hidden it and took off into the sky.

"Goodbye, Miss Elphaba! Thank you!" Rina called after Elphaba. Elphaba smiled and waved to Rina before she was too far away. She loved helping the Animals, even if it meant being Oz's most wanted criminal. At the end of the day, it was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked my first one-shot! I had to write a short story about a dog in a tree for my creative writing class, so I just decided to change dog into Dog and make the story based off of Wicked. And what kind of fanfiction author would I be if I didn't post it here on Fanfiction?**

**Thanks for reviewing! (That's your cue to review)**


End file.
